1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a novel hair grooming composition. The invention is also concerned with a novel method and an improved instrument employing the aforementioned hair grooming composition.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of hair grooming compositions have been proposed heretofore. The compositions are usually in the form of liquids or semi-solids and contain a relatively large number of ingredients. The ingredients may include bees wax or paraffin wax, but in such instances the prior art compositions contain additional modifying ingredients which change the basic properties of the bees wax and paraffin wax.
Many of the prior art hair grooming compositions could not be conventiently applied to the hair in the form of a thin uniform film of controlled thickness. The prior art hair grooming compositions also, often made the hair greasy, or caused the individual strands to stick together, or otherwise resulted in an unsightly appearance and especially when applied in excess. In instances where an insufficient amount of the hair grooming composition was applied, then it was ineffective for the intended purpose.
Many of the prior art hair grooming compositions also were not available in a convenient solid form which had sufficient strength for applying a controlled uniform film thereof to the hair without damaging or breaking the same.
Hair grooming insturments such as combs and hair brushes have been used heretofore for applying hair grooming compositions. However, when the prior art instruments were used for this purpose they employed either the brush bristles or the comb teeth for application of the hair grooming compositions as distinguished from the handle. As a result, it was not convenient heretofore to warm the hair grooming composition with the hand prior to application. Thus, the warmth of the hand was not generally used heretofore for warming the prior art hair grooming compositions.
The aforementioned and other disadvantages of the prior art hair grooming compositions and instruments, and also the methods of using the same, were well known to those skilled in the art. Nevertheless, in spite of the great and long existing need for improvements therein, such improvements were not available in an entirely satisfactory form prior to the present invention.